


We Are Family

by Aeltari



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Family, Friendship, Game Spoilers, Hurt and comfort, Love, Missing someone, Support, loss of child and spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltari/pseuds/Aeltari
Summary: RJ MacCready realizes he's part of a family when Genevieve, Danse and Hancock rally around him during a weak moment.





	We Are Family

Genevieve found RJ at long last, sitting against the fence in a backyard of their Covenant homestead. "There you are," she said with a smirk. "Ducking out of your duties?"

He took a long drag of his freshly lit cigarette, and she saw the collection of butts around him. "You're going to have to go scavving again at this rate." She sat down beside him waiting for a response. When none was forthcoming, Genevieve playfully knocked against him with her shoulder. "What, no smartass remark? Who are you and what have you done with my RJ?"

MacCready crushed out his cigarette, and wordlessly stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles. Still playful, Genevieve made a face of mock horror. "Oh no! You're a synth!"

Her friend turned and met her eyes, and his expression of deep sorrow silenced her. "I...I just realized I'm probably never gonna see him again. My son. Duncan."

Genevieve sighed softly and curled her arms around his, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry RJ." She could empathize with him. She was still crushed by what had befallen her own family. Some days the weight of it got too heavy and she had to back away from everyone to cope with it. The pain of loss was bad enough, but the extra emotions like guilt that accompanied it were what put her over the edge sometimes.

"I trust Daisy," he said. "If she sent the medicine, it got there. But I don't even know if it worked or...or if he's even alive. That's what kills me inside, you know?"

Genevieve squeezed him. "I can't imagine, RJ. I'm able to mourn Shaun because I know he's gone. Same with Nate. What you're going through is awful. Maybe we can send a courier with Daisy's caravan next time, or a letter with a request for response."

RJ had left his son behind in the Capital Wasteland when the child became ill with an unknown condition. Someone alluded to a cure being available in the Commonwealth, and he had left the boy in the care of friends. After she had helped him procure the medicine, Genevieve waited for him to say he was leaving to return to Duncan but that day never came. RJ MacCready had bonded with her and couldn't convince himself to leave her side. The truth was, he was terrified of being alone.  For the first time in a long time he felt as though he had a family again and a reason to keep going.  Even if that family consisted partly of an annoying, over zealous Brotherhood Paladin and a drug addicted ghoul.

"That's...well that's something to think about," he responded softly. "But i'm scared, Genny. Being here with you and Danse and Hancock, I can pretend everything's ok. But what if I find out he's..."

A shadow fell across them. "Don't you two look comfortable," said Danse.

The former Brotherhood Paladin had gotten used to the affection between Genevieve and RJ although he had to admit it still rankled him to see it. She had known the mercenary longer and their relationship was close; Danse believed she often confided in the younger man rather than himself.  Danse wanted to be everything to her, and after what she'd endured for him it felt like the least he could do. But Hancock had pointed out that women were mysterious creatures and Genevieve was the most complicated and mysterious person he'd ever met.  

He turned and leaned against the house opposite his wife and sank down to the ground. He could tell something was amiss.

"RJ is missing his son," said Genevieve softly.

Ah," said Danse in low tones. "Sorry soldier."

RJ nodded in acknowledgment but no longer wanted to talk about it.

It didn't take long for Hancock to realize he was alone and the amiable ghoul appeared around the corner. "Chem break!" He said with a grin.

Danse shook his head with a frown and Hancock sat down beside him. He took out a dispenser of jet. "Nothing like these to turn a frown upside down! I got lots! C'mon!"

Genevieve affixed him with a look of regret. "There's some things chems just can't fix, John. Like when you miss someone."

Danse made a disapproving face. "Chems never fix anything, Genevieve."

John Hancock shrugged. He had been an addict most of his life. His use of drugs had even mutated him into a ghoul and he still refused to give it up. However the situation before him seemed weighty and he put the jet away, leaning back and linking his hands across his middle. "As I see it, if they're dead, ya gotta mourn 'em. If they're out there ya gotta find 'em. Ya dig?"

Genevieve stared at him. "He's right! RJ...why don't we go find Duncan! We have vertibirds at our disposal! We can do this!"

Hancock nodded. "Sunshine's got a good idea there. Count me in. Life's been a bit too cushy lately."

RJ lit another cigarette and dragged deeply on it. "I dunno guys. Capital Wastes are pretty far..."

Genevieve turned his face to her. "I know you're scared," she said softly. "But we'll be with you. And you need to know!"

Danse tapped RJ's leg with his foot. "What do you say, soldier? Time to suit up?"

RJ looked at each of them in turn. "Look, give me some time to get my head around this ok?"

"The offer stands, RJ," said Genevieve with a warm smile. 

The mercenary pressed his lips together hard to quell his emotions and opened his arms towards her. "Come here knockout," he said, hugging her tight. "I don't know what karma I pulled to deserve you guys but I hope it never ends."


End file.
